galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Terror
The Night Terror appeared in 2015 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Night Terror is a small Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. While these nocturnal, bat-like dragons may not seem menacing on their own, Night Terrors are a formidable force to be reckoned with when united. Night Terrors are incredible fast and strong fliers and their ability to take the form of a larger dragon makes them a great threat to potential predators. As a result, they are quite useful as sentries of Dragon's Edge. Similar to other dragons who travel in packs, the Night Terrors respond to an alpha, a slightly larger white dragon who is leader of all the others. Without the alpha, the strength of the Night Terrors is lost and they become easy prey. The Night Terrors are small dragons that are slightly larger than the Smothering Smokebreaths and the Terrible Terrors. Each individual Night Terror is black in color, except for the Alpha. When they group together, especially at night, they appear to be all black in color and they form the shape of any large dragon. They have small teeth and a rounded tongue. They have two small horn-like ledges on top of their nose. They also appear to have a short tail with four, short, thin spikes attached at the ends. The Alpha is white and slightly larger than the others. It appears as an eye of the large dragon shape in the swarm of themselves or other dragons. It is currently unknown if Fire Terrors (below) have an Alpha, and if they do, it is unknown what color the Alpha possesses. Because Night Terrors have a bit of the personality of bats, they fly as a colony and are nocturnal. They also have a great respect for their Alpha. Albino Night Terrors could become very possessive as seen with Fishlegs Ingerman. These albino Night Terrors have shown to be cave dwellers as they lived in the dark cave to avoid daylight and come out at dark. ("Follow the Leader") Fire Terrors live inside the volcano of Caldera Cay, and they are very protective of Eruptodon eggs and will do anything to make sure that they hatch. Powers and Abilities * Flying Together: Night Terrors are able to fly closer together in order to form the shapes of larger, more terrifying dragons for protection. This behavior resembles that of European starling or certain schools of fish, who fly or swim together in order to appear larger so as to scare off predators. Also, each swarm has an Alpha. The Alpha is able to control its fellow dragons and instruct them to form certain formations and often takes the spot of the dragon's eyes. Their formations don't only show remarkable space awareness, but also incredible coordination as larger forms are able to do certain actions like flapping their wings, move body parts etc., reflecting the Night Terrors' ability to move collectively. They have been shown forming a Night Fury, Fireworm Queen, Rumblehorn and a larger Night Terror. * Speed: Night Terrors are incredibly fast and strong fliers, especially when they are together in a swarm. This makes sense as moving in swarms, especially that of the shape of a dragon, which as a streamlined body, reduces air resistance and allows these dragons that form the body instead of the head, to travel faster. * Strength: Despite their small size, individual Night Terrors are quite strong for their size, which is shown by Peggy who manages to carry Tuffnut with her claws, by Darkvarg who can lift Fishlegs on his back a little bit above ground, and by a Fire Terror that can carry an Eruptodon egg on its own. * Dragon Controlling: The Alpha Night Terror can lead smaller Night Terrors, organizing them into a formidable flock that appears to be a larger dragon when posed with the threat of oncoming predators. Without the Alpha, these Terrors are susceptible to other dragons like Changewings as they cannot function as a team. * Fire Breathing: A single Night Terror breathes an admittedly small blast of fire. However, when a swarm of these dragons fires, the little shots can turn into a massive fireball. * Intelligence: They are able to form the shape of other dragons, making themselves look bigger. They even figured out their own way to get rid of the Fireworms by forming themselves into the shape of a Fireworm Queen. It is possible they had never seen a Fireworm Queen before, but they had the idea to make themselves look like a large Fireworm, hoping they would be followed by the smaller Fireworms. Weaknesses Night Terrors are incredibly weak on their own, as they have very small fire blasts, not much strength and are very scatty and jumpy without their leader, so by capturing the Alpha Night Terror you could probably take down the whole flock. The Night Terror's disguise as a larger dragon would easily fail during the day, as a predator could see the white of the Alpha and the outlines of all of the other Night Terrors in the daylight. This is why Night Terrors are nocturnal. Albino Night Terrors are afraid of the sunlight as they are cave dwellers. They were also unable to withstand clanging sounds until they got used to them. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Nocturnal Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe